


The Morning News with Crookshanks

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Can't anyone leave Ron alone to read his newspaper in peace?





	The Morning News with Crookshanks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione was annoyed at Ron’s habit of reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the bathroom each morning.

“Must you do that in here?” she demanded as she placed a stack of clean towels on the rack. Crookshanks, who had followed her, purred and rubbed against her ankles.

“Love, I don’t think you’d want me to do it somewhere else,” Ron smirked as he turned a page.

“I was referring to the newspaper,” Hermione said, trying not to laugh and failing.

“Some things can’t be changed,” he grinned. “Like my bowels. Every morning at precisely eight-thirty--.”

“All right, I give up,” Hermione interrupted. She closed the bathroom door behind her, forgetting about Crookshanks. A moment later, she heard a scream of pain.

“Ow! Get this bloody cat off me; he’s jumped on my lap!”

Ron was rattling the newspaper at poor Crookshanks, who responded by sinking his claws deeper into Ron’s bare flesh. Grinning, Hermione rescued her cat and patted him soothingly.

“Serves you right,” she laughed. 

Crookshanks, who didn’t understand why his simple act of love caused such a violent reaction, felt better after Hermione gave him a bit of leftover steak. 


End file.
